


The Mermaid's Child

by princesskay



Series: The Pirate and the Mermaid Saga [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Fantasy, M/M, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Trumper, a pirate and a captain of his own ship, never believed in fairy tales or myths until he met a strange, magical boy named BIlla. Now he has to believe in fairy tales and myths, because he has mated and impregnated that strange, magical boy. . . But more than ever, Tom has to be willing to fight, because the mermaids' traditions are deep-rooted and unchanging, and they aren't quite ready to let one of their own go to the arms of a human . . .</p><p>This is a DIRECT sequel to Siren Song</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tom Trumper had never believed in fairy tales or myths. To an extent, he believed in legends. Hell, he was a pirate, and every pirate had to believe at least one legend. It was why his kind were out on the seas, looking for adventure and treasure, gold beyond their wildest dreams.

But he had never imaged he would find something better than gold, out here on the ocean. Something so beautiful, mythical, and spectacular, that most people didn't even place it in the category of fairy tale. Fairy tale wasn't good enough to describe the gorgeous creature lying in the crate filled with water in Tom's personal quarters. But Tom was beyond thinking he had lost his marbles. He had laid hands on that creature, ensured that he was very real, ensured that the swollen stomach protruding from the boy's front was _too_ real. 

Tom paced up and down the floorboards of his room, raking his hands through his hair, trying to think. He was possessed of the urge to simply climb into that tub with Billa and take him all over again . . . if only the boy were human. But he wasn't. He was a mermaid – a fact Tom was yet to wrap his mind around.

“Tom, please. . .” Billa's voice was gentle, soothing.

Tom turned to look at him, biting his lip when he noticed to all too prominent swell of Billa's belly. They had tended to the harsh wound on the boy's side, and Billa was just now getting over the hysteria that his unborn child could have been harmed. In all, the ordeal had lasted nearly three hours. Tom was exhausted, but he couldn't rest with the questions spinning in his mind.

“How are you. . .?” Tom began the question firmly, but his voice quickly faded.

Billa lowered his head, allowing thick strands of jet black hair to fall over one eye. He laid a tender hand on his stomach, “Pregnant? I know, it seems impossible to you.”

“But I'm seeing it. . .” Tom held up his hands, “So. ..?”

“My kind are not like humans.” Billa replied, quietly, “We mate and procreate, yes, but the gender is of no matter. Trust me, I'm meant to be in this condition.”

Tom nearly choked on his next question, but he had to know, “When I saw you, six months ago, you weren't . .. I didn't notice if. . .”

Billa bit his lower lip softly and cast large, cocoa-brown eyes at Tom, “You took me.” He murmured, “And put your seed inside me.”

Tom blanched, his heart fluttering in his chest like a bird trying to be set free of it's cage. No, this couldn't be right. He couldn't be the. . .father.

“You're telling me. . .” Tom began, hoarsely.

“Whether you want to be or not, you're a father.” Billa said, seriously, “And I am carrying your child.”

“No. . .” Tom began, clasping his head in his hands. He turned and paced away, trying to calm himself while the panic seared through him, “No, that can't be. . .”

“The child _we_ made.” Billa continued, almost pleadingly, “Please, Tom, you have to see the . . . the _beauty_ of it.”

Tom drew in a deep breath and pulled his shoulders back. The whole situation seemed so impossible, but he knew for a fact it was happening. He had to face it, head on, just as he had every other turning point in his life. When he had lost his father at a young age, he had become the man of the house. When schooling did little to direct his life, he turned to the seas as a trader. When he had nearly lost his life as merchant, he had become a pirate. . . And now, when he impregnated this stunning creature – a _mermaid_ of all things – he had to become a father. Abandoning Billa now would not only be cruel, but also below him.

Billa held out a hand, moist from the water, “Come sit with me?”

Tom sighed and crossed the room to Billa's side. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to the wooden crate they had made into a tiny aquarium for Billa. He took Billa's soft, wet hand and stroked across delicate knuckles. He cared for this creature, even if he couldn't get over the fact that Billa had changed drastically since their first meeting on the beach.

“How do you feel?” Tom asked, “That was a pretty nasty cut.”

Billa's eyes widened a bit and his lips quivered, “One of their. . .harpoons cut me.”

Tom glanced away from the pain in Billa's eyes. He could easily assume that some of the mermaids captured by the other ship were friends, or at least acquaintances of Billa's. People the boy would never see again.

“I'm glad you're safe.” Tom murmured, lifting Billa's knuckles to his mouth.

Billa smiled weakly, “You saved me again.”

Tom frowned, softly, “I don't understand. . .I'm sorry, I don't understand any of it.”

“The night on the beach.” Billa whispered, “The night you found me. . . I would have died, if not for you. And now you've done it again.”

“Yes, I remember.” Tom replied, “You said you would die if I didn't. . .”

He closed his eyes, clearly recalling kissing Billa's, touching,  _taking him_ . Though the memory was six months old, he could still remember every little detail – the softness of Billa's skin, the sweetness of his lips, the hot clench of his body as Tom thrust inside. . .

“And I would have.” Billa confirmed, “It was our mating season. We must mate, or be overcome by the sickness, the fever.”

Tom frowned, “Mating. . .”

“We come ashore to mate with each other like you humans do.” Billa explained, “But I was separated from the group. I got lost. . .I had to get ashore before my legs formed and I lost my tail. They're weak when they first transform, you see. I might have drowned if I hadn't swam to the island. Normally, we don't go near it.”

“So, you weren't supposed to. . .mate with me?” Tom asked, blushing slightly at the animalistic reference.

“No.” Billa shook his head, softly, “The siren song that you heard me using is supposed to let other mermaids know where we are so that we can mate together. . .Mating with humans is. . . prohibited.”

“Prohibited?” Tom lifted his head sharply.

Billa nodded, his eyes filling with tears, “Tom, when I deliver our child, and it is a half-breed, I'll be. . . punished.”

Tom rose sharply from his chair, anger flaring through his chest, “Punished? How?”

Billa swallowed hard, “It's why I need you, Tom. Why you _have_ to see this baby the way I do! I'll be shunned from our home, and the child will be. . .destroyed.”

“No!” Tom burst out, “I will not let that happen!”

“You can't do anything about it, no matter how much I wish you could protect us!” Billa cried, clutching Tom's hand, “You can't keep me in a little box forever! You can't come down to the ocean with me, so. . .We're helpless.”

Tom sat back down, bringing his face up close to Billa's, “If it's true. . .that the child is mine, I won't let it be killed.”

“It's true.” Billa murmured, “I haven't been with anyone else.”

“Can you be with anyone else when you're like this?” Tom asked, motioning to Billa's tail.

Bill nodded, “It's possible, but mating season is for procreation.”

Tom reached out and brushed a tear from Billa's cheek, “Then you're mine, and I'm going to take care of you.”

Billa's lips formed a relieved smile and leaned forward, pressing his mouth against Tom's. Tom slid his fingers into Billa's hair, drawing him in deeper. Their mouths molded together, caressing and exchanging wet heat, back and forth. Tom groaned as Billa's tongue flicked into his mouth, causing his insides to prickle with need he remembered well.

Billa drew back, breathing hard, “Take me to water, Tom.”

Tom frowned, softly.

“I can't make love to you inside this box, can I?”

Tom nodded, jerkily, “Right.”

Billa held his arms out and Tom drew the boy into his embrace. He slid one arm around Bill's waist and the other under his tail, flinging water everywhere as he turned he whisk Billa out of the room. Billa's arms were tight around Tom's neck as Tom made his way through the dark halls of the ship until they reached the deck.

Tom paused at the edge. It was a long way down.

“I can jump.” Billa said.

“Are you sure?” Tom asked, “You've been hurt. . .”

“And you took care of me.” Billa smiled, sweetly, “Just set me on the edge there and I'll jump. You can follow me down with the rope.”

Tom hesitated a bit longer.

“You want to make love to me, don't you?” Billa murmured, stroking a fingertip over Tom's jaw.

Tom swallowed hard and nodded, “God, yes.”

“Then set me down.”

Tom grudgingly lowered Billa to the railing. Billa flicked his tail over the edge and cast an alluring gaze at Tom, “See you at the bottom.”

Tom held back a gasp as Billa pushed away from the ship and formed a graceful leap toward the water. Tom thrust himself to the edge, searching the water below for Billa's form. He knew the boy was a creature of the water, born and raised to swim, but he was still concerned with the wound, not to mention the pregnancy. . . Something he still couldn't quite get his head around.

He was a father. A father to a baby that was sure to be the strangest, most beautiful half-breed every born.

Billa's head broke the surface of the water and he swam in a tiny circle.

“Come on, Tom! The water is lovely this time of year!”

Tom quickly stripped out of his clothes and set them in a pile behind a barrel so that the night watchman wouldn't catch glimpse of his captain's belongings lying about the deck.

The rope Georg had found to lower Tom down earlier was still lying discarded on the deck. Tom secured it to some rigging and climbed overboard. The air was cool against his naked skin, but he expected the water to be much colder. Making love to mermaid Billa in the water seemed like an arousing idea, but he hoped he could get it up with the cold, ocean water surrounding him. 

Tom slowly lowered himself to the water, wincing as the cold swallowed his body.

“Lovely this time of year?” He demanded to Billa, who was at his side in an instant, “How do you stand it?”

Billa smiled, “You think this is cold, Tom?”

“It's freezing.” Tom murmured, drawing Billa into his arms.

Billa chuckled and clung to Tom's chest while his long, slippery tail wound around Tom's ankles, “You'll be warm in moments. Just kiss me and don't think about it.”

Tom acquiesced without complaint. He cradled the back of Billa's head and pressed their mouths together. Billa's mouth was hot in contrast to the cold water surrounding them, and just as Billa had said, it made Tom forget the temperature. He lost himself in the sweetness of Billa's mouth and the budding seeds of love he could feel in the way Billa's clung to him, tight and possessive. Tom had never really believed in love before, but now, he couldn't imagine leaving Billa's arms. That was love, wasn't? Wanting to hold this beautiful creature forever, never wanting to leave him again?

Billa pressed closer, pinning Tom against the side of the ship. His hands crawled up Tom's chest and clutched into his dreadlocks, pulling vigorously. Tom pressed back, nipping at Billa's lips as their mouths met hotter and faster. Billa urged against him and Tom felt the rigid texture of his manhood emerging from the sleek scales, and the tight swell of his impregnated stomach.

Tom gasped in a breath when their mouths finally parted, realizing that he, too, was hard.

“I want you.” Billa whispered, huskily.

“God. . .” Tom moaned, stroking his fingers firmly over Billa's rounded cheekbone.

Beneath the pewter light of the moon, Billa's skin glowed a flawless ivory, his wet hair a shiny, jet black. His eyes glittered with desire, promises, untold pleasure beyond Tom's wildest dreams. And his full, plush mouth was moaning, begging just for Tom. Only Tom would ever taste the pleasure those lips, this skin, that lovely, wet hole could offer.

Tom pounced on Billa's lips more vigorously, his hands groping beneath the water to clasp the swell of Billa's ass. The scales parted easily, giving him access to the innermost part of Billa's body. The wet recess was nothing like the place Tom had fucked the last time they met, but a part of him realized that making love to Billa in this form could possibly be even better than human mating.

“Tom, ahh. . .oh God. . .” Billa moaned, rutting against him as Tom pressed his fingers into the wet hole, “Come on, fuck me. . .”

Tom panted hard against Billa's pleading lips, “I'm gonna fuck you good.”

“Yes, Tom. . .” Billa moaned, arching as Tom's fingers pressed in deeper.

Tom muffled a groan into Billa's shoulder. Inside Billa's body was impossibly hot and wet, clenching tight around his fingers each time he pressed them in. He could only imagine how it would feel to get his hard dick in there.

“Let me take us to the beach.” Billa suggested, hurriedly, “We can lie in the tide, and you can fuck me properly.”

Tom nodded, “Okay. Whatever gets me inside you faster.”

“Come on. Hold on.” Billa said, dragging Tom away from the side of the ship.

Tom wrapped his arms around Billa's waist and drew in a deep breath right before Billa plunged beneath the water. Tom considered himself to be a rather good swimmer, but before tonight, he had never moved so quickly though the water. Billa's tail flicked against the water, effortlessly propelling them through the water. In only a few moments, Tom felt sand beneath his toes, and his head just above the water. Billa pressed himself into Tom's arms, delivering a hard, hungry kiss only seconds after Tom came up for a breath of air. Tom accepted the kiss and returned it with vigor, tasting Billa's sweet mouth with a firey passion he knew was just beginning to burn.

“Oh, Tom. . .” Billa moaned, prettily, dragging his lips back to stroke long, soft fingertips over Tom's stubble rough jaw and panting lips, “I need you.”

Tom growled in desire and reached beneath the water to scoop Billa up into his arms. His legs churned through the water as he took them to the very edge of the tide. He carefully laid Billa on the wet sand and drew his squirming tail up over one shoulder. Billa's fingers curled into the sand and his wiggled his butt against Tom's crotch as Tom knelt above him.

“God. . .” Tom groaned as his hard cock pressed up against the shadowed cleft between Billa's buttocks.

“Yes. . .” Billa replied, raggedly.

His head tilted back against the sand, exposing the white length of his neck, marked by a pounding pulse. His fins tapped anxiously against Tom's bare back, urging Tom onward.

Tom grasped Billa's hips and pressed against him, guiding his throbbing dick into the tight, wet hole. Billa gasped, his body arching as Tom pumped him full of cock in slow, shallow thrusts that gradually pushed his erection in to the hilt. Billa jerked with each thrust, his back arching, body going rigid in pleasure. His eyelashes batted rapidly and he groped at loose, shifting sand. His lips moved wordlessly, trying and failing to express the pleasure Tom filled him with.

Tom managed a few breathless groans as he worked his dick into Billa's tight, resisting body. He could feel the tension slowly flowing out of Billa's muscles, but the boy was still as tight as a virgin. His hot, wet hole sucked Tom in and clenched him in a quivering embrace that caused shivers of pleasure to go straight to Tom's core. He felt his cock pulse harder and faster inside of Billa's clamping body, so turned on, he felt as if his groin were on fire.

When Tom at last managed to seat his hips tightly against Billa's ass, he rested there for a moment, leaning forward to press himself completely inside. Billa gasped and writhed, his face flashing with a series of emotions, ranging from shock, to pain, to pleasure.

Tom petted Billa's flushed cheek with one hand and his round stomach with the other, “Are you okay?”

Billa nodded weakly, “I haven't been with anyone. . .” He murmured, “And as I recall, you're so big, Tom.”

Tom suppressed a smile, “Not a bad thing, right?”

Billa shook his head, “No, I like to feel you.”

Tom drew back and gave Billa's ass a series of tight, rapid pulses, “You're gonna feel me, baby.”

Billa moaned. He clenched his tail over Tom's shoulder to push himself eagerly against Tom's cock.

Tom grasped Billa's hips and started off at a slow, piercing rhythm that caused them both to groan in satisfaction and need for more. Tom kept his pace steady even as Billa pawed at the sand, moaning, “Oh, Tom, please . . . More. . . Faster.”

Every part of Tom wanted to flip Billa over and fuck him just as hard as the first time they did it, but he was very aware of the wound across Billa's side, and the child nestled in his womb. He never wanted to hurt Billa, not in a million years. He kept his pace steady and driving, thrusting his cock in and out of that tight, wet space just fast enough to pleasure them.

Billa reached up to touch Tom's face. Their eyes connected and Tom felt himself melt into those big, dark pools that seemed as endless as the ocean behind them. He leaned forward, crushing Billa beneath his weight and filling him to the depths with cock. They were breathing the same air, hearts pounding the same rhythm, lips chanting the same pleas and groans of desire. Tom was completely immersed in a pleasure far more elusive and rare than the sexual act they were now entwined in. He was basking in the glow of delight on Billa's face, basking in the love exuding from large, liquid brown eyes. And he also couldn't forget the fact that their child was cradled between them; they were more connected than they ever had been, or ever would be.

Tom lost himself faster than he expected, shooting a hot load of cum down Billa's ass before he was prepared. He had wanted it to last longer since it had been six long, torturous months since their last meeting, but he simply couldn't handle the tight clench of Billa's body and the way Billa gazed up at him with such adoration. He thrust and convulsed against Billa in throes of pleasure, moaning to the night sky because he was finally, after so many months, after so many sleepless nights – _finally_ satisfied.

Tom collapsed to the sand beside Billa, panting restlessly. He glanced over to see Billa smiling drowsily, his swollen stomach tainted with ribbons of white, sticky release. Tom reached over to gently touch one, pleasantly pink cheek.

“You are beautiful.” He murmured.

Billa blushed deeper. He ducked his head and curled up next to Tom, his forehead pressed against Tom's broad chest. Tom held him close, humming in pleasure as he stroked across the smooth expanse of Billa's bare back with one hand and cradled the side of his pregnant tummy with the other. He imagined he could feel a flutter of movement there, though he supposed it was only his giddy imagination.

The tide rushed in, swallowing the lower halves of their bodies in warm, wet embrace that rocked them as gently as a mother's arms. Tom closed his eyes and clung to Billa's warm body, wishing that he never had to go back from this paradise. After such a tumultuous life, after all the hardship he had endured, and all the bad deeds he had done, he supposed this little moment of peace was all he would be afforded.

Billa moved against him and Tom opened his eyes to see Billa's eyes gazing up at him.

“You're the only one I've ever had.” He whispered.

“What?” Tom asked, startled.

“It's true.” Billa said, seriously, “That night when you found me on the beach. . .It was my first heat.”

“You're first. . .” Tom began, then faltered, realizing what Billa meant, “You mean, I took your . . .”

Billa nodded, “I've never been with one of my own kind . . .I don't know how I could be, now that I've been with you. I know it must be different.”

“I don't want you to be with anyone else.” Tom replied, possessively.

Billa laid his hand on his stomach, “I think this little person wouldn't allow me. I'm yours now, Tom. . . We have to find a way.”

“I'm going to.” Tom said firmly, “I won't let you be punished, or our child destroyed. I'm going to protect you.”

Billa's lips pulled back in a smile, “It makes me hot when you talk like that.”

Tom felt his anger at that injustice fade a bit. He smiled back, “Like what?”

“Like a big, bad pirate.” Billa's eyes twinkled.

“Oh really?” Tom murmured, feeling his cock stir back to life.

Billa bit his lower lip and nodded, coyly.

“I'll show you something.” Tom murmured, leaning down to nose against Billa's ear and suck at the lobe. He pulled his lips back and scraped his teeth against Bill's neck and jawline.

“Show me what?” Billa moaned, his voice high and quavering.

“How it feels to be fucked by a big, bad pirate.” Tom growled, pushing Billa onto his side.

Billa gasped, and eagerly turned the top half of his body against the sand while wiggling his butt back and up in invitation. Tom grasped one buttock and stretched Billa open while plunging the fingers of his other hand inside. Billa cried out and arched wildly against the sand, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the loose grains. Tom groaned in pleasure as his fingers went in easily. He pumped his fingers in and out, forcing the muscles to relax and open up to his touch. Billa writhed against the sand, his tail contorting helplessly in pleasure and splashing water in all directions. Tom added another finger and pressed them all inside, shuddering deep in his loins as the flesh quivered, tightened, and gushed in response. Billa was _wet_ , actually getting wet unlike any human male could.

Tom withdrew his hand and knelt behind Billa buttocks. Billa curled his tail up against his chest, allowing Tom to get closer and glanced over his shoulder. His eyes glittered as he murmured, “Take me again, Tom.”

Tom grasped Billa's hip and pulled the boy back on his now raging erection. His cock slipped inside easily and he plunged in with eager abandon. This time, he let himself relax a bit more and take Billa swiftly, just how he wanted to. He dug his knees into the sand and levered himself hard against Billa's ass, tapping the rounded flesh repeatedly with his hips. Billa arched and squirmed beneath him, squealing pleasure and encouragements while Tom quickly drove them back toward the brink of orgasm.

With one orgasm already head of them, they lingered in the heat of the moment, bodies slowly building back toward release while Tom fucked Billa good and hard. His hips slapped firmly against Billa's ass, drawing the most erotic, succulent noises from between their connected bodies. Tom groaned aloud at the sounds of their coupling, and faltered for a moment over top Billa's weakly writhing body.

“Oh, Tom. . .” Billa moaned, eyes heavily lidded in pleasure, “Tom, please. . .Don't stop.”

Tom grasped Billa's hip more tightly and began again, rocking his hips steadily harder and harder against Billa's ass. Billa moaned and arched his ass back against Tom.

“Tom. . .oh. . .” He panted, “Make me. . .make me come, Tom.”

Tom growled in pleasure and thrust harder against Billa's compliant, wet ass. He reached down and grasped Billa's cock, wrapping his fingers fully about the thick, throbbing shaft and giving a firm drag. Billa gasped breathlessly and arched his back more sharply. His tail thrashed against the incoming tide, communicating his need in the most erotic way Tom had ever seen. He pumped his hand harder over Billa's cock, dragging along the shaft and swallowing the aching head in his palm. He could feel wetness gushing from the tip, a precursor to another draining orgasm.

“Come on, baby.” Tom encouraged, pulsing his cock deeply into the tightening recesses of Billa's body, “Make it wet for me.”

“Ahh. . .” Billa moaned aloud, his face twisting in pleasure.

His hands batted at the sand, digging into the wet grains and dragging away clumps of it as he held onto his last seams of sanity. The pleasure took him down quickly, finished off without a fight with the assistance of Tom's vigorously stroking fist. His body clamped down tight around Tom's dick and he spasmed wildly against the sand, fins pounding the beach in rapid beats of pleasure. His jerked back and forth on Tom's dick as his own cock spurted long streams of come that dribbled in excess down Tom's fist.

Billa's body had barely gone weak when Tom felt his own body launch into orgasmic convulsions. The climax was just as gratifying, just as consuming and draining as the first. He surrendered the deep, harsh spasms that erupted at his core and spread outward, washing his whole body in fresh pleasure and made his mind explode in almost unbelievable gratification. He released into Billa's ass and continued to thrust against him, plunging the hot wetness in deep.

He fell to the sand beside Billa, laying sloppy kisses and hot breaths across Billa's flushed cheeks.

“You make me insatiable.” He rasped, fingers hungrily stroking all over Billa's naked skin.

Billa looked up at him sweetly, lashes fluttering, “How many times are you going to take me, tonight, my big, bad pirate?”

Tom groaned and laid a harsh kiss on Billa's lips, “As many times as you want, or until we can't go anymore.”

“Ooohh.” Billa moaned in agreement and laced his arms around Tom's neck to keep their mouths connected.

They kissed long and deep, trading appreciative moans and stroking each other's bodies with wandering hands. Tom didn't stop kissing Billa until he was forced to part their lips and draw in a lungful of air.

Billa lapsed against the sand, breathing hard, “First, I need a little water time.”

“Are you okay?” Tom asked, noting that Billa had grown a little pale.

“I just need to get back into the water.” Billa replied, holding his arms out.

Tom lifted his fatigued mermaid into his arms and carried him back into the water until they were fully immersed to their shoulders.

“Ahh.” Billa sighed and ran his hand along the surface of the water, “It feels lovely.”

“Hey,” Tom put a finger under Billa's chin and pressed their gazes together, “I'll take you to the water every night, if I have to. I won't leave you on this island again.”

Billa's eyes widened a bit, “You want to keep me?”

“Yes.” Tom said, with little hesitation, “You're carrying my child. . .and you mean more to me than I thought possible. We'll find a way for us to be together.”

“Oh, Tom, you are. . .” Billa began, happily.

Then his eyes drifted over Tom's shoulder, looking out into the ocean, and he cut himself off. His eyes grew wide and fearful, “Tom, look!”

Tom spun around, his gaze searching the endless stretch of ocean beyond the shore. At first, he saw nothing, but the gentle waves. After only a few moments of searching, however, he noticed that the waves were far more distinct than they should be, and flashes of movement darted beneath the thin veneer of the ocean's surface. Within moment's, the water just beyond the shore was teeming with a dozen or more creatures just like the one cradled in Tom's arms.

Though Tom knew Billa to be a sweet, harmless thing, his instincts told him differently of the mermaids now swimming in to circle the lonely pair. They floated at a distance, eyes peeking above the water to glare venomously at the human cradling one of their own.

Tom took a sudden step back when the water just ten feet away in front of him gave a mighty splash and a dark crest of hair rose from beneath the water. It wasn't in Tom to run or hide, but the mermaid rising from the water before him sent a shaft of fear through his heart. Now, more than ever, he wished he had his sword at his hip, but knew it was lying uselessly on the deck of the _Virtuosa._

The male mermaid rose to full height in the water, presenting a broad muscular chest, decorated by a gold, plated necklace and a tapered waist, surrounded by a thick, gold belt, stamped with some sort of insignia. His face was long and angular, eyes flashing anger. His nose was straight, the nostrils flared, and his full lips were drawn tight with displeasure. A strong jaw jutted outward as he glared down his regal nose at the human and mermaid cowering before him.

Before Tom could protest, Billa slipped out of his arms and glided forward, bowing a shaking head to the man towering above them.

“It is time to come home, Billa.” The man's voice was low and powerful, like a cold wind whistling down Tom's spine.

Tom could have sworn he saw a tear drip from Billa's eye as he bowed lower and murmured, “Father. . .Forgive me.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Billa was afraid of his father.  
He wasn't afraid because his father beat him or verbally abused him. He was afraid because he knew of the power that rested in Jorg's hands; and he knew the severe burn of his father's disappointment was far worse than any lashing. He was afraid because he knew Jorg would hurt Tom long before he laid a hand on his wayward son.  
The harsh glare now resting upon Billa and his human companion was one of disdain and unspeakable anger. It had long been an established rule that mermaids did not mate or mingle with humans. It was a disgrace, especially for the son of such a powerful mermaid. Jorg ruled the waters around the island, and several hundred miles outward as well. His territory was well-guarded, saw little war, and mostly peace because of Jorg's strict rule. Billa's shameful behavior was perhaps the worst discretion to happen in Jorg's waters in many years.  
Billa whispered the words with passion, hoping that Jorg would see the truth and sincerity in them.  
“Father. . .Forgive me.”  
He heard Tom draw in a sharp breath when Billa addressed the imposing mermaid as his father. He reached back to clasp Tom's hand underneath the water, hoping to stay whatever possessive or purely pirate instincts were surely taking hold in his mind. Tom was a pirate, and a captain of his own ship, but he had never gone up against someone like Jorg. Never. Billa was sure of it.  
“Forgiveness. . .” Jorg replied, sharply, “Is for those who deserve it. You, my son, are not of the penitent sort. This, I know, despite whatever overtures you presume to use against my wrath.”  
Billa lifted his head and did his best not to appear frightened, “Father, I was weak . . .I would have died in these waters if not for this human!”  
“Better to die, than to mate with a human!” Jorg lashed out, lunging forward to get in Billa's face.  
“Either I died then, father, or I die now, for saving myself.” Billa replied, his voice choked with tears, “Don't tell you believe it was meant to be; that I was to perish in the very waters I was born to!”  
“I believe you should have been obedient for once in your life.” Jorg replied, “I know that you were lagging behind as you neared your first heat. You didn't stay with the others, Billa. And therefore, you were lost and had to resort to this blasphemy to save your brainless hide!”  
Billa drew back and felt Tom's chest against him, one hand resting firmly on Billa's hip. It was little comfort when Jorg's anger was so near, and so fresh.  
“Father, please. . .” Billa whispered, “Spare him.”  
Jorg's eyes flicked momentarily to Tom, who stood stalwartly at Billa's shoulder.  
“He is of no matter to me.” Jorg sneered, “You, however, will return with me at once. Then we will decide what is to become of you, and the bastard child you carry.”  
Billa clutched one hand over his stomach, “The child is mine, father. And he is yours. Would you kill your own grandchild?”  
Jorg's eyes narrowed, “It is a half-breed and an abomination. Do not refer to it as your child. . . Now, say your farewells, and we will be on our way. You are never to speak to this human again.”  
Billa felt his heart clutch in his chest and the tears press fully to his eyes. He knew there was no way to escape his father's wrath, at least not completely. He could run and run, but his father would follow him to the ends of the earth to bring his prodigal son back home. This was not the solution that Billa had hoped to find with Tom.  
He lowered his head, “Yes, father.”  
Jorg dipped his head and backed away, having at least the decency to give Billa and Tom a bit of privacy. Billa waited until his father was far away from the shore, assembling his lieutenants to give brief orders before the trip home.  
“Billa,” Tom hissed, grabbing his arm, “Don't tell me you're going to-”  
“No.” Billa turned to face Tom, “No, we're going to run, as fast as we can.”  
Tom looked relieved, “Won't he follow?”  
“Yes, but we have a ship.” Billa said, glancing nervously at his father, “Just be prepared for a fight as soon as we return to the ship.”  
Tom nodded, “My men will fight for me.”  
“Good.” Billa forced a smile, “Now hold on as tightly as you can.”  
Tom's arms went around his waist and he drew in a deep breath. Billa plunged into the water and took off in the direction of the ship, swimming as fast as he could manage. His arms and tail churned like propellers through the water, carrying them swiftly toward the Virtuosa. He didn't think about whether Jorg were following, or how close behind his legions were. He focused solely on swimming his fastest and reaching the safety of the ship.  
He saw the underside of the ship looming in and swam for the rope that still dangled down the side. He pulled up next to the ship and broke to the surface. Tom was breathing hard and shivering against Billa, but he moved rapidly, grabbing onto the rope and hoisting himself up.  
At last, Billa looked over his shoulder. He could see a hundred silvery-green tails flashing against the water, bringing Jorg's army closer and closer. Jorg himself was at the front of the group, closing in frighteningly fast. Billa could see his father's head rising above the water every few moments, giving him a good look at the expression of rage burning in his father's eyes.  
“Tom, go!” Billa screamed, nails scraping at the side of the ship to pull himself up.  
Tom pulled himself up out of the water and climbed a few steps up the side of the ship before pausing and calling, “Grab onto my waist! Come on!”  
Billa stared at the incoming army of mermaids, paralyzed in fear for only a few moments before he reached up and locked his arms around Tom's solid middle. With impressive strength, Tom pulled both of them up the side of the ship just as Jorg closed in.  
Billa cried out when he felt Jorg's fingers close around his fin, attempting to yank him back down. Pain scalded through his fins and up through his tail as Tom continued to climb and Jorg kept a solid grip on one fin. Billa screamed in pain, thrashing his tail back and forth to shake Jorg loose, knowing Jorg would willingly rip him to shreds if it meant getting his son back.  
Tom stopped climbing, “Are you okay!?”  
“He has me!” Billa cried, kicking his tail with all his might.  
Tom looked down past Billa's flailing body to see Jorg hanging on to the very end of Billa's tail, his face twisted in rage and determination.  
“Tom, keep climbing!” Billa insisted, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain in his tail.  
Tom turned his gaze back to the railing above them and climbed higher, groaning as he dragged both Billa, and Jorg out of the water.  
“Billa, let go!” Jorg yelled, his voice angry and booming, “You will come back home with me, son!”  
“No!” Billa screamed, “I will never go with you! I love Tom, and I hate you!”  
Jorg's eyes widened in shock, and his fingers loosened. Billa thrashed hard with his tail one last time and knocked a stunned Jorg back down to the water. There was a loud splash as Jorg fell, followed by a bellow of rage.  
“You can run, but I will find you!” Jorg railed as Tom pulled them onto the deck of the Virtuosa, “I will find you, and when I do, I will kill that precious human you care so much about! I will kill him, and that abomination growing inside you!”  
Tom steadied himself on the deck of the ship and gently lowered Billa to the floor. He went and found his clothing, stuffed behind a barrel. He had hardly slipped back into his pants and shirt when the sound of boots against the floorboards alerted them to the fact that the rest of the crew was awake.  
Georg approached first, his eyes wide, but still puffy from sleep, “Captain, what is going on?”  
Tom scooped Billa up off the floor and held him close, “Mermaids. Dozens of them. They've come for Billa.”  
Georg looked confused for a moment, but quickly noticed the possessiveness with which Tom cradled Billa to his chest. Billa was relieved when the second in command neither judged nor questioned his captain.  
“Then we must leave this port.” Georg replied.  
“Yes.” Tom nodded, “Before they attack the ship. Pull the anchor up and get us out of here as fast as possible!”  
Georg relayed the orders to the men and Billa watched with wide eyes as each crew member scurried his assigned position to take the Virtuosa out of bay. They hauled the anchor up and snapped the sails open. Wood and rope creaked in protest as the ship moved forward, taking them out to sea.  
Billa could still hear Jorg's angry protests as the ship carried his son away, and the thump of fists banging against the side of the ship. He knew he felt safe from Jorg's wrath for now, but later on, there would certainly be another confrontation.  
Tom carried Billa back to his quarters, where he lowered the shivering mermaid back to his crate of water. Billa gave a relieved sigh as he was surrounded by the warm, familiar feeling of water against his skin. He clutched onto Tom's hand and his brave pirate sank to the chair next to him. Tom let out a weary sigh.  
“Good work, Billa. I've never seen anyone swim so fast.”  
“I didn't do anything.” Billa replied, spitefully, “Except to put off the inevitable. It's true, what my father said. He will never stop looking for me.”  
“I won't let him hurt you or my child.” Tom said, vehemently, “I don't care how powerful he is, or how many men he has. You are mine.”  
Billa nodded, trying to take comfort on those words. He squeezed Tom's hand tighter and rested his head against Tom's knuckles. Tom bent to kiss the top of Billa's head.  
“I'm going to take care of you.”  
“I know.” Billa whispered.  
“Good.” Tom murmured, “Now get some rest.”  
He rose, and before Billa could protest, disconnected their hands. Billa watched as Tom left the room, leaving Billa alone in the quiet of his quarters.  
Billa knew that Tom was still the captain, that he certainly had some explaining to do, not to mention, serious planning if he meant to engage Jorg in battle. But Billa just wanted one more night with Tom; one more night of peace before the idea that it could all be taken from him in an instant completely consumed him.  
Bill really was afraid of his father.  
Not because he was strong, or loud, or powerful. Not because he was the ruler of these seas, and he had hundreds of men following him. Not because he had been undefeated for so many years.  
Billa was afraid because Jorg was quite possibly the only person that could take Tom away from him, and Billa couldn't imagine his life without Tom. Not now, not after all that had happened, the love they had shared, the child they had created. He didn't want to face life without his fearless and fierce, brave, yet gentle pirate. He would rather die. . .

to be continued. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is just as hooked on this story as I am!:) Part three promises more high seas adventure! (And of course, more lovely mermaid/human sex!)


End file.
